iNessie
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: The Twilight gang create a webcast. When the iCarly people realize that iNessie is becoming more popular than them, they have a webcast rivalry to see who really is more better.
1. Watching The Show

**Getting Started**

"Nessie! What are you watching?" demanded Aunt Alice. She was looking for somebody to play Barbie with. After Alice gave Nessie her computer she has been addicted to it.

"iCarly! It's so funny!" she said and showed Alice. There standing in the screen were two girls. They were starting to pump up a watermelon. It blew up.

Alice started to laugh. "Oh my gosh! This is hilarious!"

"Now let's see what happens when we pump air into Freddie's pants!" said the blonde one. She began to go closer to the screen. We watched the brunnette standing there.

"No Sam don't!" said the camera guy. Soon the other Cullens heard the laughter. They came to see what was happening. They started to watch with them. Laughter filled the whole house.

When the show finished, Alice said something. "Hey guys! We should have our own webshow!" The other Cullens weren't as up to it.

"Yeah! It's going to be so fun!" shouted Nessie and she ran to Aunt Rose's room. She came back down with Uncle Emmett's laptop. She set it up right in front of the rest of them.

"Do we have to Alice?" whined Bella. She just wanted to go to her room with Edward.

"YES! Everybody will be! Hm... I wonder who here is good at computer work... Jasper! You can be behind the camera!"

"Hm... Alice I hope you know that it will take more than one day to set all this up!" Jasper said. Alice thought for a second. She was trying to look into the future.

"You're right! We're going to finish this in thirteen hours! We will officially be on the web in a day!" She shrieked. "Nessie! Come on! We have to go shopping for new clothes!"

"Wait. What are we going to name the show?" asked Carlisle confused. It was the evening and he was getting ready for his night shift, before he came to see what all the racket was.

"How about iVampires?" asked Emmett. Jacob coughed. He lives with the Cullen's now. Renesmee appears to be six years old right now but still doesn't know about the imprintion.

"Really? Don't you think that would be a little obvious?" asked Edward with his eyebrow raised.

"Fine. We'll call it iNessie and I could be the star!" She twirled around and smiled. Everybody seemed to agree with that name, including Alice.

* * *

Their webcast will be next chapter, then we can see how the iCarly gang thought of it ;)


	2. Our First Webcast

"In five, four, three, two, one." Jasper counted them in. It was exactly a day from when Alice told them that they would be performing this webcast.

"Welcome to iNessie!" screamed Nessie. She was really excited. There were lights, many different cameras, a wide screen which fits all the Cullens and Jacob. Alice was in charge of advertisement on the net. She posted it on a lot of different websites to get visitors.

"I'm Nessie and these are my co-stars!" She introduced everybody.

"What do we do now?" asked Bella at vampire speed. That wasn't apart of the show. Nobody actually wrote anything to do.

"How about we have races?" asked Jacob. He didn't remember that vampires run way faster than regular people. Everybody would probably realize that they were different. "We can't!" said Rose at vampire speed. "They'll suspect something!"

Too bad Nessie already decided to form groups. "Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme! Carlisle, Jacob, Alice, and I will be a group! I'm going to run twice!" She was already bossing up the show. "Now think of group names!

Bella's team was whispering up different names. Nobody would agree on anything! Nessie's team was waiting for them to finish.

"Got it! We're going to call ourselves the BREEE." In memory of Bree, one of the newborns that the Volturi killed. And it was the beginning of all their initals.

"We're going to call ourselves the Teletubbies!" She actually wanted to be called the Hello Kitties but Jacob didn't like that one.

"Okay! Nessie and Emmett, you go first!" said Jasper behind the camera. Anyone else would've let Nessie win. They knew to run slower than their normal speed.

The races ended with the Teletubbies winning. Nessie was versing Esme and of course she left her win.

"Next on iNessie, we will be playing chocolate swim!" said Nessie. She filled up the mini swimming pool with melted chocolate. All the vampires looked repulsed by it. They hated the foul taste of chocolate.

"I have a great idea!" called Jacob. He was fine with Edward now, but they pulled too many pranks on each other. "Instead of swimming we could eat it!"

Rosalie glared at the dog. They never resolved their conflict before.

"SAME TEAMS!" He yelled and dunked his head into the swimming pool. He drank more than half of the pool. Edward went to dunk his head next. The second that thing went into his mouth, he threw it back up. It landed all over Jacob's face. Jasper started to burst out laughing from behind the camera. He dropped the camera faster than anybody could go pick it up.

"Dang it!" He yelled as the screen went blank. He had to go look for the other cameras while the vampires stared at Jacob. They started laughing when he licked half of the chocolate from his face.

"Mmmm." He smiled and then continued to eat the chocolate from the swimming pool. His sharp teeth accidentally sliced through the plastic and it quickly inflated. Jacob stared and it before he moved it under the table. "Nobody saw that."

They all began talking when Jasper came back. He hooked the camera back on to the laptop and it started up again. "We're back on iNessie!" said Nessie as she moved in front of the camera. All chatter died.

"Now iNessie viewers..." She said dramatically. "I'm about to do something new, something never before seen on iNessie..." Maybe somebody didn't mention the fact that everything on iNessie was never before seen... They were a new show. "I am going to jump out of this house with no trampoline below, and live." She smiled, showing all of her teeth. They were vampire sharp, like the rest of the groups.

"What's her problem?" demanded Emmett. He knew what should be seen by the human world and what should be kept to the vampires. "People will obviously suspect something." The vampires could talk so fast that their lips would be all blurred up.

"Wow Emmett. That was actually smart. Anyways, you're right. Nessie, we're not going to do that." said Rose.

"But that would be so cool!" said Nessie. Nobody actually cared how cool that would be. Everyone actually wanted to... live.

"Fine." said Nessie. Speaking a little bit slower, she said, "We're going to do some singing!" But Nessie said singing in a singing-voice.

"I'm out." said Bella as she stepped out of the room. Edward followed her. Soon, almost everybody already left but Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob.

"Well, this is kind of awkward... I think we should save this for later." said Jasper from behind the camera.

"No!" yelled Alice. "Just let the winner sing." and she started singing in her high voice. It sounded horrible. You could really see the glass of the camera crack.

"Alice. Please stop. This is a new camera." said Jasper.

"It's probably Emmett's face." Alice grinned. It was one of the lamest comebacks and most used.

"Hey. Alice." Alice turned towards him. "Shut up."

"And that concludes the first webcast of iNessie! Come back next time when we'll have a REAL singing contest. And we'll lock Alice in a room. Don't worry." Jasper winked before turning off the camera.

* * *

Hope it was kinda good? The next two chapters will be iCarly :D


	3. iCarly Reactions

"Oh, baby! That was amazing!" cried Sam Puckett as they finished another iCarly webcast. "Carls, you were great. Fredward, you need some work."

"Haha. How about you be the tech person next time, Puckett? See how easy it is." Freddie Benson argued back, tired of Sam's complaining when she couldn't do any better than he could, not even close.

"Well you could try standing in front of thousands of LIVE audience and make them laugh on the spot!"

"You rehearse! I can't! It's not like I can practice which buttons to click before the show and somehow make them not screw up! I don't even know how that light in the back went off, but it was NOT my fault!"

"Oh, you mean the light in the back?" asked Spencer, Carly's older brother, overhearing the conversation as he came upstairs to the iCarly studios. "I had to borrow a light bulb for my new sculpture. I just bought a big box of them and I'm fixing them right now." They all turned to glare at Spencer, him not realizing his wrongs. "Sorry. Want some pudding?"

That got Sam going. She raced downstairs, pushing Freddie into his tech cart, nearly knocking over his laptop. "Sam! That's expensive stuff!" He yelled, following her down the stairs.

Carly went down after them, scared that they were going to physically fight if she left them alone for too long. She also didn't want Sam to go raid her fridge and find those ribs that she kept behind the salad.

"Oh, look at what I found here!" Carly walked in on time to see Sam finish half of a rib.

"Sam! Those are for dinner tomorrow!" Carly tried to take the cointainer of ribs before Sam could grab another one. Too late. Her whole hands and face was covered in rib sauce.

"Just ask Spencer to make more. I saw a bunch of them in that shopping bag." She bit into the rib, dribbling the sauce on to her t-shirt.

"You don't understand. These are from Canada. Spencer rode his motorcycle all the way there for Canadian bacon and found these. He said that these were limited edition ribs so they won't be on sale again! How could you, Sam?"

"Oh, don't have a cow. Here's your rib back." She put out her hand and dropped the rib on Carly's palm. She just stared down at it blankly. "You're welcome." She walked away to see what Freddie was doing on the computer, wiping her hand on his shirt in the process.

"My mom is going to freak!" He tried to grab a tissue to rub off his shirt but Carly was already using them to wipe her hand. "Oh forget it!" He clicked away on the computer. "Wait..." He said quietly to himself, clicking refresh for the third time.

"Carly, did we change something to the iCarly website?" he asked, freaking out at this moment.

"Not that I know of." She grabbed three glasses of orange juice and joined them around the computer. "What happened?"

"Look." Freddie pointed at their inbox. What used to have ten thousand emails only had a grand total of 3,408. Refreshed and it became 3,411. It used to go up by at least 50 after each refresh. It was already 20 minutes since the webcast ended.

"Maybe we've got to give it some time. They probably couldn't see us with the back light turned off!" Sam cried, loud enough for Spencer to hear.

"No, it's not that. You could see perfectly from the angles I took, it only looked better with the back light." He paused to think of something but Carly already had an idea.

"I've got it! The Australians! They had a major blackout and no one in Australia was able to watch our webcast. Poor, poor, Australians. Guess they're going to have to call their Russian friends to find out what they missed. Hey, let's see if Gibby is online." Something about the way she changed the subject seemed suspicious.

"Carls, what happened?" asked Sam. She looked directly into Carly's eyes.

"N-nothing." She took a sip of her orange juice. "Carly..." That immediately broke her down. "I got this strange email from this person named Alice who told people to watch a webcast on tonight at the same time iCarly started. I also got a text. And a popup. And I have no idea what it was about so I ignored it but it looks like a lot of people got it too because I asked Wendy and she said she was going to check out iNessie and asked us to send her the recorded iCarly. She said she'll text the second she found out what it was about and I recieved her text and she said it was really good." Carly said that all in one breath and looked to see Sam and Freddie's reaction. "Well?" she asked but Freddie was already mad typing away.

When they got on to the website, classical music began to play in the background. "Hey, this is nice..." said Carly, earning the glares of Freddie and Sam.

"You shush." They looked at the buttons on top of the page. About, Contact, The Show, Live, Pictures, Games.

"Hey, click on About." said Sam and Freddie clicked. It read:

"iNessie is a new and upcoming website hosted by Jasper. It stars Nessie, Jacob, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Rosalie, a group of family and friends full of laughs and fun. Washington is our hometown, using the PST timezone to film. All credits goes to Nessie for discovering the webcast _iCarly_, the show that inspired us to do this, and Alice for coming up with the idea."

"So they basically copied us!" said Sam, pushing Freddie out of the way. She clicked Pictures next. "Woah!" She clicked on Edward's face and it came up full screen. "No wonder Wendy likes this show!" She opened another tab and made Emmett pop up this time. "Mama, like." She continued to click while Carly and Freddie waited for her to finish her fascination. It was clear it was going to take a while.

"Hey, I'm going to head home..." Freddie started towards the door but turned back in one quick motion. "Who is that?" He pointed at the blonde one, labelled Rosalie. "Click it." Sam refused. "Come on!" he whined. She just clicked the next picture. "Fine... I've got to go!" He shut the door behind him.

"FREDDIE! WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR SHIRT!" The girls heard Mrs. Benson call from across the hall. Sam laughed.

"Sam... Why did you make Freddie leave?" asked Carly. She just moved aside and the second Carly got a glimpse of Jasper, she sat down beside Sam and made her put Jasper as the wallpaper.

* * *

Oh my gosh, I finally update. I can't believe it either. Happy Valentine's Day ^_^ I know. So random.  
I didn't know when I would update again but I didn't plan it for today. Actually, I was looking at the Outsiders crossovers, stumbled across iCarly and poof! This happened. If you were looking at your alerts and you found this, I bet some of you freaked out. Been a lot of months since I updated but I'll try to update again.  
Btw, I looked at Chapter Two, and I've got to say, it's horrible. So they aren't so much into their comedy but by their beautiful looks. Okay, see you soon (:


End file.
